The taking of photographs and video from platforms such as aircraft and other modes of transportation is highly desirable for many applications but is made difficult because of the vibration that is transmitted to the camera causes movements that degrade the visual quality of the images. Compounding the problem is the need by many photographers to be able to selectively aim the imaging device within the confines of a small space. It is especially desirable that an aerial photography mount be portable and capable of being secured to a variety of aircraft, ground vehicles, and watercraft in a manner that allows the operator to position the camera relative to a variety of openings. What is needed for many applications is a mount that stabilizes the camera, reduces the level of vibration, and simultaneously allows the operator to selectively aim the camera within a wide field of view.